The present disclosure generally relates to washing machines, and more particularly relates to a pulsator wash system employing a pulsator. In one embodiment, a pulsator for a washing machine includes a base portion, a central hub extending upward from the base portion, and a plurality of radially extending vanes extending upward from the base portion. The pulsator wash system and its pulsator will be described with particular reference to this embodiment, but it is to be appreciated that it is also amendable to other like applications.
Conventional vertical axis washing machines are known to include a center agitator disposed within a vertical axis wash basket, which is rotatably supported within a tub. Typically, the agitator extends upwardly from the bottom wall of the basket and has a height that is substantially equal to the height of the wash basket. A desirable clothes movement pattern in these types of washing machines is a rollover action wherein a clothes load, or individual items thereof, are moved down along the agitator barrel, then radially outward, and finally upward along an outer peripheral wall of the basket.
Also known is a second type of vertical axis washing machine wherein a pulsator or disk-like impeller is provided adjacent or along the bottom wall of the wash basket, the basket being rotatably supported within the tub of the washing machine. It is known to operate the pulsator of these types of washing machines in a manner which produces the rollover pattern discussed above, but also in a manner wherein a wash load, or individual items thereof, are directed upward along a vertical axis of the wash basket, then radially outward, and finally downward along an outer peripheral wall of the basket.
A continuing need in washing machines is improvements which allow laundry articles to be washed using less water and/or energy. Further, there is always a need for such improved washing machines that do not require a corresponding substantial product cost increase. Improved washing machines, particularly of the pulsator type, that use substantially less water and/or energy are increasingly desirable in view of anticipated, more stringent energy and water regulations. Moreover, there is always a need for lower energy and/or water wash systems on lower end washer models.